


Papa's Got A Brand New Bag

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles just wants to have some fun (set in Band Candy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papa's Got A Brand New Bag

Papa's Got A Brand New Bag

 

Even though Giles knew he was an adult, a Watcher with responsibilities, somehow it really didn't matter anymore. The only thing that mattered was this feeling of freedom resonating through him; he had that invincible feeling that came with youth, something that had been missing from his life of late. 

Buffy, The Watcher's Council, demons; they were all things of the past, let someone else worry about them; he wanted to have some fun. 

He was glad he'd gotten rid of his jacket, Giles frowned at the thought of his clothes; Why had he been dressed like a sodding wanker? Nothing got the girls hotter than a tweed jacket with elbow patches!  
Slipping an arm around Joyce's shoulders he said, "They used to call me Ripper, you know." 

"Really?" 

Joyce looked suitably impressed. "Ripper." Her voice curled around that one word; it was a deliciously thrilling name. "Why?" 

Giles grinned, flicking the stub of his cigarette away; his eyes glowing with dark promise; "Come on, I'll show you." 

"Mom! Giles!" Buffy suddenly came hurting towards them. "I've been looking everywhere for you two. Something's happened..." 

"Go away," Giles snapped. 

"What?" Buffy groaned looking from her mother to her Watcher. "You're both cursed too. It's the candy, mom.." 

"It's delicious," Joyce said licking her lips. "I want some more." 

"You don't need any more," Buffy said firmly. "You need to go home." 

Giles groaned. "Oh great, just what we need, Buzz-kill Buffy." 

"Hey!" Buffy exclaimed indignantly. "I'm not a buzz-kill. This is serious." 

"Take is someplace else," Giles waved her away with one hand and pulled Joyce closer with the other. "We're busy." 

Buffy watched in amazement as Giles lit up a cigarette and continued down the street with his arm around her mother. She'd had a sinking feeling she was going to find teenage Giles instead of smart Watcher Giles. Well there simply had to be a way to make him listen. 

"Tell me more about this band, Ripper." 

Buffy's jaw dropped open and a look of utter horror crossed her face as she watched Joyce's hand disappeared into the back pocket of Giles jeans. 

She had to find a way to fix this and fast; and if there was a way to erase that image from her head Buffy wanted that too! She made a face, "Just.... eew!"


End file.
